


The Nightmare Scenario

by WhiteBAG



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: Magnus and Lucretia get stuck together just before the Hunger arrives.





	The Nightmare Scenario

Lucretia was sitting on the ground, staring at her latest journal. It was finished. She described everything there was to describe on this side of the planet.

“They’re not coming back for us” she said.

Magnus was silently trying to find another way out of the trap they fell into.

“It was a terrible idea to go exploring in the first place” she added.

“No, don’t say that.” Magnus looked at the rock wall before him. He punched it but nothing happened.

The Hunger was suppose to arrive tomorrow. He and Lucretia were already coming back on the Starblaster and they were trying to find the quickest way home possible. They chose a rocky path through the mountains.

A bad decision, really.

The ground subsided under their feet and they fell into a very small cave with a small spring in the corner. The only way out was up. But the rock walls were very steep and Lucretia’s arm was broken.

“Even if they decide to look for us, they will never find us here” Lucretia continued.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s my fault we fell in here. We were in a rush and I was the one who decided we should go through the mountains. But dont worry! I’m not gonna let anything hurt you! I promise. I’m gonna get us out of here.” He then continued to punch rock walls.

She sighed and looked at her broken arm and then at the journal again. If they won’t get back on the Starblaster before the departure, all the information she wrote down during this year will be lost. She thought about trying to recreate the journal later, sure, but it won’t be the same and a lot of it will be lost forever.

Of course, there was also the worst case scenerio but she didn’t want to think about it just yet.

“It’s getting late” she said, looking at the sky above them. Her arm hurt like hell.

Magnus punched the wall one last time.

“I don’t think this works” he said and looked at the spring. Then he started to undress without any warning. Lucretia rolled her eyes and looked away. This wasn’t the first time he did something like this and probably won’t be the last. He had no shame.

Soon Magnus disappeared under the water but he resurfaced a few seconds later. “There's no hidden passage either!”

“Marvelous. Please put your clothes back on.”

“…done.”

He sat next to her.

“How’s your arm?” he asked.

“I’m gonna die here, aren’t I, Magnus?” she whispered. “I’m gonna die even before the Hunger arrives.”

“You don’t know that” he answered. “And… actually, you know what? What is the worst that can happen? Even if we do die here. Or even if the Hunger kills us. We will wake up on the Starblaster when the rest of our crew escapes! They will escape and-”

"You don’t know that” she said quietly.

Lucretia looked away. The worst case scenerio - nobody manages to escape, they all die and never come back to life.

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally her head leaned over his shoulder. She was asleep. Magnus looked at the sky above them, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

“Lucretia, wake up!”

“What time is it?” she murmured.

“It’s early in the morning but… the Hunger is already here!”

“What?!” Lucretia opened her eyes quickly, then stood up and screamed. Her arm was in a really bad condition. The sky disappeared. The Hunger arrived early this year. Magnus was panicking.

“I can… Uh… I can try to… grab you? And try to climb the walls? I don’t- I don’t know what I can-”

“Wait. Wait! …You could climb those walls this whole time?!”

“Of course I could, who do you think I am?”

Lucretia grabbed her journal and handed it over to Magnus.

“Go!” she yelled.

“Wha- No! I’m not leaving you!”

“Magnus, please!”

“Lucretia, I’m NOT leaving my friend behind!”

“This is more important than me, just go!”

“Don’t say that! You are more important to me than some book!”

“I wrote this book! It contains crucial information about this-”

“I’m not going anywhere!”

“Damn it, Magnus…” she started crying. “Please, just… just take my journal on the Starblaster, please…”

“Look. The Hunger is already here. There’s no time. Even if I left you (which would never happen), I will never make it, it’s still too far away. I’m sorry” he added when she bursted into tears.

There was something else. The Hunger took them by surprise. The chances that the rest of the crew would fly away in time were smaller.

“I don’t want to die, Magnus…” she sobbed. “Not like this. Not for good.”

He hugged her. “We are not dying this time. I promise.”

“Magnus, my arm, I am in hell.”

“Sorry.” he let her go.

Suddenly she saw something behind Magnus’ shoulder. The shadowy creature fell into the cave without any sound. It raised its arm that looked like a giant knife.

“Magnus, look out!”

Lucretia grabbed her journal and threw it at the monster, without any hesitation. The book bounced off its head and disappeared in the spring.

* * *

And then they both woke up on the Starblaster.

“That was a close one!” said Davenport.

“You guys are ok?” asked Merle, looking at Magnus and Lucretia. Her arm wasn’t broken anymore but Magnus had a black eye.

“Of course we are!” Magnus grinned. He then walked up to Lucretia. “Are you ok?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I’m… I’m all fixed up, thank you.”

“But… oh no, Lucretia, your journal! You… you used it to save me from the monster!”

She shrugged but she looked sad.

“It… it was just a book anyway. I will write another one. You are more important to me than some book.”

He smiled.

“I’m still sorry about what happened…” he started but Lucretia interrupted him.

“Don’t be. You could go and save your skin but you decided to stay with me. You are a good friend, Magnus.”

She hesitated just for a second and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

“So how about me giving you those backrubs we were talking about earlier this morning?” he joked.

“Magnus,” she laughed, still hugging him, “this is the  _nightmare_  scenerio!”

* * *

Take one bond. 


End file.
